Azul Blood Splash
by FATUA
Summary: Esta es una sencilla historia sobre un viaje lleno de desconocidos, alcohol, autos clásicos, ira, amor, caos, paz, lagrimas, alegría, curiosidad y decoración navideña, mucha decoración navideña. Advertencia: Indispensable leer con una frazada y un poco de ron, mientras escuchan sus villancicos favoritos. AU, OCC y etc


Heme aquí de regreso al fandom, esta historia debía de ser navideña, pero no lo es, solo puedo decir que la escribí hace unos años y al fin la resucite, les advierto que - como casi todo lo que escribo- no esta terminada y puede que tarde mucho tiempo en publicar. Pero les dejo un AU con OCC para celebrar el 2015.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Azul Blood Splash

* * *

De cómo Ichigo Kurosaki pasaba la Noche Buena

Kurosaki Ichigo, tenía el cabello de un raro color castaño tendiendo a naranja , ojos marrón, ceño siempre fruncido, de un metro con ochenta, y a sus veintidós años, era el corredor principal del equipo de atletismo de la universidad estatal de Karakura, donde ya había terminado su primer semestre en Ingeniería civil , carrera que cursaba después de cambiar tres años de medicina tras descubrir que en realidad no tenia madera para ser doctor, como lo había pensado a sus 15 años cuando todavía, el olor a ponche, pino y canela le gustaban. Pero esos días habían quedado atrás, ahora todas las Noche Buenas y Navidades se habían convertido en las fiestas de pesadilla y excesos que organizaba su padre.

Desde el primero de Diciembre hasta el Primero de Enero, su casa también la clínica Kurosaki, se convertía en el taller de Santa, en la fábrica de galletas, en la tierra de la Navidad. Los simples transeúntes gozaban tomando fotografías en la portada donde un Santa Claus con sus venados y enanos se asomaban carismáticamente, mientras su padre el director de la clínica, gozaba usando un traje rojo y barba falsa, al igual sus hermanas disfrazadas de duendes, corrían de un lado a otro organizando los festejos.

Por el día la clínica lucia adorable pero por la noche era una pesadilla de luz y color que se distinguía desde 3 cuadras adelante. El grado de obsesión navideña de su padre y hermanas, había hecho que dos años atrás algunos vecinos pusieran una queja ante el ayuntamiento, y si eso eran los demás, que podía decir él, cuando una estrella navideña ocupaba la ventana de su habitación y por un mes no podía dormir. Pero eso solo eran las decoraciones navideñas, ya que cada 24 Ishin Kurosaki -su padre- disfrazado del bonachón monje entregaba regalos en una gran fiesta que duraba 2 días, fiesta que al menos llevaba una semana de planificación, en la cual su hermana Yuzu histérica por las compras y la cocina, cambiaba su dulce carácter por lo de una histérica bruja navideña.

Como si fuera penitencia, no solo tenía que soportar decoraciones, luces, fiesta, si no que tenía que seguir comiendo los restos de una cena para 200, hasta año nuevo y es que el parásito de la navidad mejor conocido como espíritu navideño lo atacaba.

Ese año no fue la excepción, ah decir verdad lo soportaba bien año tras año, lo único, que tal vez en verdad odiaba es que desde los 15 años, su padre acostumbraba invitar a puras chicas en navidad y comprar kilos de muérdago, a ciencia cierta él no sabía cómo las convencía pero de 5 a 20 chicas iban a su casa todos los años a intentar -como decirlo- ligarlo, en efecto su padre la hacía de casamentero. Y montones de chicas de todos los tamaños, colores e intenciones se presentaban frente a él, año con año. Había unas muy bonitas, otras no tanto, algunas extrañas y otras, se podría decir "que tenían bonita letra". En realidad algunas resultaban agradables pero toda esa parafernalia le molestaba y no eran las chicas, si no que él quería conseguir una chica por el mismo, y si no la había tenido o "más bien" presentado a su familia en esos 5 años era por el miedo de que se fueran asustar. Y esos hechos en conjunto llevaban a lo siguiente; el porqué un 24 de diciembre, casi a media noche Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba caminando por una autopista sin rumbo a unos 3 kilómetros de su casa.

Como todo en la vida de Ichigo tenía una razón de tiempo, el verdadero motivo de su huida, se remontaba a la primera vez que su padre invito a una amiga de la escuela, una chica que habían conocido por el trágico accidente de su hermano. Él como su familia, no podía evitar sentir aprecio por ella, era una chica muy bonita y dulce que había perdido a su único familiar, sería un desalmado si no sentía cariño por ella, ese cariño sincero su padre lo malinterpretó, pensando que él podría sentir algo más por Orihime Inoue, pero Ichigo solo tenía 20 años, no quería un compromiso en su vida y una novia significaba eso. Además él y Orihime era amigos, solo amigos, pero en realidad eso era desde el punto de vista del universitario. Porque en ese día, en esa noche buena, después de años de enamoramiento, ella se le había confesado.

Fue aproximadamente a las 10 de la noche, cuando después de sentirse exageradamente atosigado por el olor a comida vino y gente, salió al balcón que daba a la calle, que aunque estaba terriblemente iluminado era más tranquilo que el interior y el exterior de la casa. Un leve y tímido -Kurosaki kun- llamo su intención. Volteo y ella estaba ahí, con una copa de ponche, mientras él sostenía una cerveza, pensó que se veía especialmente bonita, todo en ella era agradable, un vestido bonito, botas bonitas, usaba la bufanda que él le había regalado en un intercambio, su bautizada como la "bufanda del amor" por su padre.

-Kurosaki kun- hubo un silencio largo e incomodo,- disculpa, yo me imagino, que...

-Estas bien Inoue, pregunto por cortesía.

-Si, la chica movió la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Hay mucha gente adentro, no sé cuantas veces le he dicho al viejo que la casa no es lugar para tantos, ah que fastidio- se recargo en la pared y le dio un trago a su cerveza, ella calladamente jugaba con su largo cabello, durante unos minutos no dijeron nada, él se sentía incomodo con solo su compañía, trató de distraerse mirando a los transeúntes que se detenían en frente de la casa diciendo cosas como , ah que bonito o ya viste... Si supieran la cuenta de electricidad que llegaba no dirían cosas como esa.

Mientras él se distraía, ella se lleno de valor y con una hilo de voz quebrada le dijo:

-Kurosaki kun... Te amo

Y así de la nada Ichigo lo escucho perfectamente, no fue un me gustas, ni siquiera un podemos salir algún día. No, fue un tajante te amo, a secas y su cerebro se desconectó, cada una de las conexiones neuronales se apagaron y lo único que pudo contestar fue:

-¿Quieres pastel?

Y paso a su lado sin siquiera verla, de ahí fue a la sala, a la cocina, al minisúper y de repente se encontraba caminando en medio de la noche sin rumbo, el frio empezó a arreciar posiblemente nevaría y su chaqueta no era muy resistente así que volteo… y como si se tratara de la casualidad infinita de un cuento navideño encontró un pequeño y extraño bar llamado "Azul-Blood Splash"


End file.
